Blackout
by Andara
Summary: Zoro and Robin trapped in the library when the storm's coming. What would happen to them? Why Robin doesn't want to let Zoro's hand? Let's find out


**WARNING: OOC **

**Disclaimer: Zoro would say he loves Robin if I own One Piece**

**Title: Blackout **

**Font Italic untuk penulisan istilah dalam bhs Inggris, POV, atau flashback.**

**

* * *

**

"Sepertinya akan ada badai malam ini. Angin tidak berhenti bertiup dan temperatur udara juga semakin rendah. Menurut perkiraanku, _The Rogue Wave_ akan datang kira-kira pukul 8 malam ini." Nami memberikan penjelasan kepada para anggota strawhat yang lain siang itu. Kemampuannya dalam memprediksi cuaca semakin cakap semenjak dirinya terdampar di Pulau Weatheria dan berguru kepada Haredas.

"Oh, ibunya Ace mau datang? Bukankah dia sudah meninggal?" tanya Luffy dengan muka dan nada bicara yang sama polosnya.

"Tidak mungkin kan orang mati akan hidup kembali," kata Nami sambil mendaratkan satu jitakan telak ke kepala Luffy.

"_The Rogue Wave_, atau yang juga dikenal dengan sebutan monster wave adalah gelombang air laut yang besar yang terjadi di lautan akibat adanya tekanan di dasar laut atau faktor lain seperti pertemuan arus disertai angin yang sangat kencang," jelas Robin dengan senyum simpulnya seperti biasa.

"Kau mengerti kan sekarang, Luffy?" kata Nami sambil menarik-narik pipi elastis Luffy. "Franky, sebaiknya kau periksa keadaan kapal," lanjut Nami.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengecek keadaan seluruh kapal," jawab Franky.

"Mengapa kita tidak berlabuh saja, Nami?" tanya Luffy yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya karena kesakitan.

"Pulau selanjutnya masih sangat jauh," jawab Nami seraya berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Maka, seharian itu Franky dibantu oleh Usopp sibuk mengecek keadaan kapal untuk memastikan Thousand Sunny dapat melalui badai dengan selamat. Semakin sore, angin bertiup semakin kencang dan ombaknya pun semakin tinggi.

"Sunny-Go siap untuk menerjang badaiii," teriak Franky dengan gaya khasnya ketika memasuki dapur. Sanji telah memanggil mereka semua karena makan malam sudah siap, hanya Luffy dan Usopp yang masih bersemangat untuk menyantap makan malamnya. Zoro, Nami, Robin, Chopper dan Sanji hanya makan sekenanya saja karena kapal mereka tidak henti-hentinya berguncang oleh ombak sejak sore tadi membuat perut mereka sedikit mual.

"Oh ya Robin, Chopper, kalau kalian ke perpustakaan jangan ditutup pintunya. Engselnya agak sedikit bengkok, jadi jika tertutup tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam," jelas Franky kepada Robin dan Chopper. Robin mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dan Chopper menjawab, "Baik."

"Kita berkumpul saja di ruang akuarium untuk berlindung. Biar Zoro yang mengawasi dari _crow's nest_ dan Franky yang mengambil alih kemudi," perintah Nami kepada yang lain.  
"Oi oi, memangnya siapa kamu memerintahku seenak-enaknya?" kata Zoro ketus kepada Nami. Nami bertolak pinggang sambil mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, menatap tidak percaya kearah Zoro, lalu memutar kepalanya untuk memandang Luffy dengan tatapan 'do-as-I-say'.

"Yah lakukan seperti yang Nami bilang," kata Luffy tidak berdaya kepada nakamanya.

Zoro keluar dari dapur dengan wajah masam. Dia bukannya tidak mau berjaga, hanya saja dia heran kenapa Luffy sangat pasrah diperintah-perintah Nami padahal kan dia kapten kapalnya!

* * *

"_Kenshi-san_? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Robin keheranan melihat Zoro yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu di perpustakaan.

Zoro menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya walaupun dia tahu persis siapa pemilik suara itu. "Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu, bukankah kalian seharusnya berkumpul di ruang akuarium?" Zoro balas bertanya.

"Memang benar, tapi aku ingin mengambil buku-ku terlebih dahulu. Kamu sedang mencari apa?" tanya Robin sambil berjalan menuju salah satu rak yang berjejer rapi disana dan mengambil salah satu buku yang ada disitu.

"Oh, aku sedang mencari buku tentang pedang. Apa kamu punya?" tanya Zoro santai masih sambil melihat-lihat buku yang tersusun rapi di perpustakaan. Malam itu Zoro berniat untuk berjaga dari _crow's nest_ sambil membaca buku tentang pedang. Ia penasaran dengan sebuah pedang yang kemarin ia lihat dipakai oleh seseorang di Pulau tempat mereka berlabuh sebelumnya.  
"Sepertinya aku punya." Robin berjalan mendekati Zoro, berhenti didepannya dan mencari buku yang dimaksud. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka membaca, _kenshi-san_,"  
"Kamu pikir bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentang pendekar-pendekar pedang hebat di dunia dan pedang apa yang mereka gunakan? Kamu meremehkanku ya?" _Wanita ini meremehkanku ya? _Harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki dan sebagai seorang pendekar pedang terusik.

Robin menarik buku bersampul hitam dengan judul 'The Mystery Behind The Greatest Swords' yang lumayan tebal dari salah satu rak dan menyerahkan buku itu pada Zoro. "Bukan begitu maksudku, _kenshi-san_. Hanya saja selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu membaca," kata Robin seraya tersenyum.

Zoro mengulurkan tangannya mengambil buku yang diserahkan Robin. "Terima kasih."  
Ketika hendak berjalan keluar, tiba-tiba kapal mereka terguncang dengan sangat keras. Zoro dan Robin yang tidak mengantisipasi kejadian tersebut terlempar hingga menabrak rak disebelah mereka. Rak buku itupun terjatuh akibat hantaman dua orang tersebut.  
"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Zoro mengulurkan tangannya pada wanita yang ada didepannya itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya _The Rogue Wave_ datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan." Robin meraih tangan Zoro dan berusaha untuk berdiri, tetapi kejadian berikutnya terjadi sangat cepat diluar perkiraan mereka. Ombak tinggi menghantam Thousand Sunny dengan sangat keras hingga memecahkan kaca-kaca yang ada di perpustakaan serta membanting pintu perpustakaan hingga tertutup rapat. Zoro memasang tubuhnya untuk melindungi Robin, berharap agar wanita itu tidak terkena pecahan kaca yang pecah akibat hantaman ombak. Ombak tinggi itu datang lagi, seketika itu juga listrik di kapal padam. Keadaan menjadi gelap gulita, tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun dari dalam kapal maupun dari luar karena tidak ada _lighthouse_ disekitar situ. Zoro dan Robin berdiri terdiam di tempat mereka masing-masing. Walaupun deru ombak diluar sangat kencang, Zoro masih bisa mendengar jeritan Nami dan Chopper samar-samar. "Ayo kita ke tempat yang lain," ajak Zoro.

Menyadari ada gerakan disebelahnya, dengan reflek yg super cepat, tangan Robin menahan lengan Zoro. "_Please stay_" katanya dengan suara memohon. Zoro heran setengah mati dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Robin kedengaran seperti orang yang ketakutan, bukan robin yang biasanya. Zoro berhenti sejenak, mempertimbangkan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukannya, pergi keluar sebenarnya adalah hal yang mustahil karena keadaan sangat gelap, diluar juga sepertinya tidak ada _lighthouse._ Saat ini saja dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun dia hanya mengandalkan indera pendengarannya._ Z_oro kemudian memutuskan untuk tetap berada di perpustakaan bersama Robin.

"Terima kasih," kata Robin. Tangannya masih memegang lengan Zoro.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa? Karena ini sama sekali tidak sepertimu."

Robin ragu untuk menceritakannya kepada Zoro. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin Zoro atau teman-temannya yg lain melihat sisi lemah dari dirinya. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk menceritakan itu, mungkin tidak apa-apa, pikirnya. "_Blackout brings bad memories to me_." Suara Robin sedikit bergetar saat mengatakannya. "Seperti yang kamu tahu, orang tuaku meninggal semenjak aku kecil dan Pulau Ohara hangus dilenyapkan Pemerintah Dunia. Sejak kecil aku berpindah-pindah dari rumah yang satu ke rumah yang lain, bajak laut satu ke bajak laut lain hanya demi kepalaku yang berharga 79juta ini. Di kapal mereka, aku disekap di tempat penyimpanan barang yg kotor, kecil dan gelap. Bukan gelap yang aku takuti _Kenshi-san_, perasaan kesendirian seperti itu lagi yang aku takuti."

Robin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Zoro.

_Flashback.  
"Hey anak iblis, diam disini dan jangan bersuara," perintah suara seorang pria. Lalu dia mendorong Robin kecil dengan sangat keras sampai bagian tubuhnya menabrak barel-barel dibelakangnya. Robin meringis menahan sakitnya. Ia membetulkan posisinya sambil mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Ruangan itu sangat kecil, tidak lebih dari 3x4 meter juga tidak ada penerangan didalamnya. __Cahaya__ hanya masuk dari jendela kecil dan dari sela-sela pintu. Ketika malam tiba, ruangan itu menjadi sangat gelap. Robin sampai tidak dapat melihat apapun. Angin laut malam yang berhembus dari celah jendela dan pintu menusuk tulang Robin kecil. Tidak ada selimut atau kain yang dapat melindungi tubuhnya dari kedinginan, hanya baju yg ia kenakan itupun sudah compang-camping. Robin membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi meringkuk sambil memeluk erat kedua lututnya agar terasa sedikit hangat.  
Flashback end._

Robin bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat lagi hal itu. Kedinginan, kegelapan dan kesendirian adalah hal yang ditakutinya. Dia tidak ingin lagi merasakan hal itu. Mungkin dia dijuluki _the Demon's Child_, tetapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Robin hanyalah manusia biasa yang juga butuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Robin mendapatkan hal itu di kapal ini, mendapatkan kenyamanan, kehangatan dan ketentraman. Selain itu juga Robin mendapatkan teman sekaligus keluarga yang rela mengorbankan apapun untuk melindunginya, _and in returns_, Robin juga rela melakukan apapun untuk melindungi keluarga barunya itu.  
Merasakan kekhawatiran pada teman disebelahnya, Zoro merengkuh Robin ke dalam pelukannya. "_Everything's gonna be fine, I'm here_."

* * *

**A/N: The Rogue Wave is really existed **

**Please review this story ^^**


End file.
